Talk Show of Pudding episode 3
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: Here's episode 3 of Talk Show of Pudding. This time CHN and G4 are interviewing the one and the only..... Sesshomarusama of the West!


G4: We're here again at Talk Show of Pudding!!!!

CHN: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN HERE?

Camera goes to a cage with CHN in

G4: because you will go all fangirl on the guest (whispers) plus we ran out of straight jackets.

CHN: I would not!!! I have gain self-control lately!

G4: Right….. anyway here's the man with the fluff, Sesshomaru, who should be dead by now

CHN: (angry fangirl face)

Sesshomaru fans in crowd: (death glares G4)

G4: He's been stabbed like a million times!

CHN: No that's InuYasha. The only damage ever done to Sesshomaru is InuYasha cutting off his arm and when he first used the Windscar on him.

Sesshy fans: YEAH!!!!

G4: Fine! So come on out Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru comes out

Sess: I don't see why I have to be here with you mortals

G4: Mortals my ass, we're the dominate species on this planet!

Sess: …

CHN: ok so any way on to the questions. Sesshomaru-sama do you like Rin-chan or Kagura?

G4: It's obvious it's Kagura because a 600-year-old demon isn't going to do it with a 6-year-old

CHN: Tell that to the fans

G4: Well, CHN, I guess I just fucking did.

CHN: I'm telling Mom you said fucking!

G4: You just said it!

CHN: I'm older!

G4: so?

CHN: (sticks tongue out) so anyway your answer Sesshomaru-sama?

Sess: I don't have to give my answer to a mortal like you

CHN: I'm not a mortal, I'm a hanyou

Sess: more of a reason

G4: Hey Ear-wax-man don't you remember what I said about mortals?

Sesshy fans: (ready to kill G4)

G4: PUDDING!!!!!!!!

Pudding molt comes around the stage

CHN: WTF?!?!

G4: This molt is like the one I used to save America from the Germans

G4 has a Family Guy type flashback

General: Captain the Germans are coming into Base. What do we do?

G4: (in a uniform) Dig a mile deep hole around Base

General: A hole? What will that do?

G4: DIG A DAMN HOLE!! THEN GET…………..

General: get what sir?

G4: (whispers to general)

General: are you sure that will work?

G4: It has not failed me once.

2 hours later

German General: CHARGE!!!!!

_GLOUP!_

German1: WTF?

German2: What iz thiz stuff?

German General: (eats some) it's… banana pudding!!!

Germans: LOL

G4: It's not just Banana Pudding, it has the strongest super glue in the world. You are stuck where you swim (evil laugh)

German General: What iz that suppose to do? Keep uz here till we eat it?

G4: no. You see this is a nuke. (points to nuke) It is capable of destroying cities in one blast. And your army is about as big a city

Germans: Oh shit…

G4: Good day gentlemen and have a good time with your remains flying all over Germany. (waves) Toddles.

BOOM!!!!!

End of flashback

CHN: You weren't even born in WWII G4

G4: who says I don't have a time machine

CHN: Science. No one has made one yet

G4: SHUT UP MEANIE!!! I've made one and it works

CHN: How could you make one without mom and dad not knowing?

G4: who says I made it at home?

CHN: …. I hate you

Sess: …

CHN: Ok so would you answer my question Sesshomaru-sama?

Sess: I do not wish to

CHN: Ok then next question, do you like Kagome?

Sess: She's my brother's wrench

CHN: ok umm… G4 do you have a question for Sesshomaru?

G4: no.

CHN: oh I got one!

G4: I bet it has something to do with him marring you

CHN: Far from it. Is the fluff your tail or just decoration?

G4: Neither! It's earwax!

CHN: that's what Dad calls it

G4: so?

CHN: (rolls eyes)

Sess: It's my tail

CHN: Na-ah. It can come off! In the episode when you first meet Rin, it was sliding off your shoulder. Plus why would your tail be on your shoulder?

G4: Yeah it should come out of your ass!

Sess: (mutters) I don't even know what it is…

CHN: I heard that!

Sess: …

Ring Ring

G4: FIRE!!!

CHN: We've gone over this already G4 that's the phone.

G4: Oh.

CHN: (presses button) Hello, Talk Show of Pudding

???: (far off) Hey give me that!

???: Wait a minute InuYasha!

CHN: Hi Kagome and InuYasha

InuYasha: (still in background) How the hell does she know us?

G4: she's in love with your show

InuYasha: I have a show?

CHN: Yes now shut up Doggy. What can I do for you Kagome?

Kagome: Well InuYasha wanted me to call in so he can talk to Sesshomaru

CHN: You're trusting him with a phone?

Kagome: What's wrong with that?

G4: he's a freaking retard

Inu fans in crowd: (death glares)

CHN: that and he has no idea how to use it

Kagome: I already told him how

CHN: (whispers) like 29802 times…

InuYasha: (now in full volume) Hey Sesshomaru

Sess: What?

InuYasha: You're a pussy

CHN: at times

G4: no all the time. He's like 'oh look at me I'm Sesshomaru and I'm emo cause I didn't get the cool sword of the family.'

CHN: (snickers)

Inu&Kag: LOL

Sess: …

CHN: Ok thanks for that InuYasha

InuYasha: I'm not done yet

CHN: Fine

InuYasha: You do like Kagura because I've seen your room

Sess: no you haven't

InuYasha: Yeah I have. That kid of yours wanted me to play hide-and-go-seek with her and I stumbled into your room. And your 'important letters' have all this peomy shit in about her

Everyone (minus Sess): o.O

G4: Sesshomaru's German?

CHN: No he writes poems about how he feels about Kagura

Sess fangirls: (crying)

Sess: InuYasha you have 2 minutes to run

InuYasha: What are you going to do to me? I'll just kick your ass like I always do

G4: Can I watch?

CHN: No G4 you have to get this pudding molt cleaned up

G4: shit

Sesshomaru: (gets up and starts to leave)

G4: Oh no you don't. (pushes button on his all feared remote)

GLOP

Sesshomaru falls into pudding pit

Sess: (covered in pudding) … (pissed off)

G4: That'll teach you for leaving my show

CHN: Your show? This is our show

InuYasha: HA!

CHN: InuYasha you can get off the phone now

InuYasha: Fine (hangs up)

CHN: OK so now what G4? We're out of questions and out guest is in pudding

G4: We watch him beg of mercy!

Sess: I want you to try and make me

G4: OK I will. I have… (takes out pictures from pocket) THESE!!!

The pictures are of Sesshomaru and Kagura… take a lucky guess of what

CHN: Where the hell did you get those?

G4: InuYasha

Sess: He is dead

G4: Now I command you to be a fish and swim in pudding or these go on the internet!

Sess: no

G4: I'll show them to your court

CHN: That's my brother!

Sess: (does what G4 said)

Everyone: LOL!

CHN: Ok I think that's enough time for today's show

G4: CHN can we keep Sesshomaru as our show pet?

CHN: Only if you feed and take care of him

G4: YES!!!

CHN: Ok so there you have it folks, the real Sesshomaru-sama of the West. OH and I just find out that I'm a gunslinger so I'm now Crazy-Hanyou-Gunslinging-Ninja! Or CHGN!

G4: why do you get to change your name?

CHGN: because I can! You have a time machine I get to change my name

G4: Damn you

CHGN: I love you too

_Yep so there's episode 3 thanks so much for the reviews from the episode 2. We are clueless about whom to interview next so please send us your suggestions! Also like the last episode we want 4-5 reviews. I only got 4 when I asked for 5 but I felt nice this time so 4-5 reviews or no episode 4. Also I might message one of the reviews to be a caller for the next episode keep that in mind! _


End file.
